utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Violet Aura
Supplemental Infromation Hair color: dark blonde Headgear: '''double black hairband '''Eye color: turquoise Earphones: Purple clip-on headphones, attached through her star earrings Outfit: Black dress with lace strip around the chest. Can also wear a choker made of the same material. Her shoes are also black. A star brooch is placed between the lace cloth and the black fabric. Both dress and nails are iridescent: they shine in different colors depending on the light source. The dress resembles the Aurora Borealis. Nationality/Race: Spanish. However, she defines herself as a "world citizen". "The Ocean": 'She can be represented with an ether stream spinning and floating around her, with hand-shaped waves. That is called "The Ocean of Souls". They are active when the song has a choir, meaning that Aura is connected to them during the song, therefore, they share the same feeling. There are 5 hands, but there are more if the choir is larger. Anyone singing with her is part of that Ocean. Voicebanks ''"My aim is to be able to sing in many languages, '' since they all deserve to be turned into a beautiful melody."'' '' '' ''Japanese voicebank (VCV + CV, hiragana and romaji).' 4 appends. DOWNLOAD HERE '' It contains many extra sounds (eg. "si","ar","as", l/r....) 2262 voices. Sample included. Official language: 'Japanese. 'Unofficial languages: 'Latin and Spanish' (with some effort). Sounds like "f" are bilabial, so they might not sound excessively good. TIPS: - Set Modulation to 0 - You can alternate duplicated sounds in case you don't like how they sound ( e.g. "ka" and "- ka") NOTE: All these voicebanks (7 in total, distributed in 5 groups) will be provided in VCV + CV form, and will be availabe in hiragana as well. 'Catalan voicebank + Spanish (CV VC) (IPA aliased)' It contains extra sounds (eg."xa"). 1430 voices. Sample included. Official languages: 'Catalan, Spanish, Italian'. Unofficial languages: 'Portuguese and Greek' (no nasal vowels, but "N a" type) and "f" is labiodental. NOTE: It might get extra sounds (plural forms) <3 'English bank (CV VC)' Coming soon. It will probably come in ''2 versions: Vocaloid IPA style (not "Engrish") and Cz Reclist style, recorded the same way but with different alias system. Planning Please visit Violet Aura's voicebanks section in her offical site for checking the progress Covers 'Synchronicity 3 , Matryoshka , World's End Dancehall , Capriccio Farce , EDEN ' Trivia :- It is the first UTAUloid with a Catalan voicebank. :- The name Violet Aura was not chosen by Aura Autumnus, but her best friend. Curiously, it was for a My Little Pony OC she got by surprise (she is not exactly an excessive fan of it). :- The 5 hands can also be called the 5 Auras, since they appear by default because 5 are the different personalities or appends she has (or she will have). :- Murasaki, the brooch, was designed to decorate a carboard box in start shape. The idea was to have a Gothic star based on the cathedrals in Barcelona. It looked so great it was proclaimed the official symbol. :- The voicebank CV VC CAT + SP was created in just 20 days. It includes a phonetic study, 3 day recording session and programming. It might get rerecorded somehow. :- The intention is to have as many voicebaks as possible, at least one per language. Once there is a voicebank, it will be upgraded (main VB, then an append or a multipitch upgrade) :- Someone just entered this article in the Spanish version just to write " 6(*o*)9 " on the CAT + SP voicebank. If this person reads it, I just want to let you know I found it funny ^^ Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Spain Category:CV Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female voicer Category:Spanish-speaking UTAUs Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Catalan-speaking UTAUs Category:UTAUloids with IPA phonemes Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Voicebank